Secret Santa
by Julie Amethyst Syaoran
Summary: My first fanfic! Yay! Zim and me have a gift exchange thing. Finally, done!
1. The Name-Drawey Thingy

SECRET SANTA  
Jas's First Fic! Good for me!  
by Julie Amethyst Syaoran (Jas)  
A/N: I really put their names into a hat and drew them to simulate the "drawn out of a hat" thing. =)  
Zim looked over at the calendar. Oh no, he thought, the 16th! Today's that foolish "Secret Santa"   
thing that Jas wouldn't shut up about! Oh well, maybe she'd forget about it...  
Meanwhile...  
Jas hummed a happy song about doom and implosions. Suddenly, she remembered...  
Jas: The gift exchange! It's today!  
Jas rushed to the phone in a rushy rush of rushyness. She dialed Zim's number.  
(Phone Conversation)  
Jas: Hi, Zim?  
Zim: Jas? How dare you call me, the great Invader ZIM?  
Jas: Welllllll.... it's the Secret Santa gift exchange.  
Zim: ...And?  
Jas: You get to come over and trade presents with someone!  
Zim: And what makes you think I'll come join this little stink-fest with you?  
Jas: Oh, you WILL come.  
Zim: You can't make me!  
Jas: Yes I can... watch!  
Later...  
Jas, Dib, Gaz, GIR, Zim, and IR are sitting in Jas's living room.   
Zim: Gahhh! I don't want to be a part of this... gift exchange!  
Jas: Aww... come on, Zim! Here, you can be the first to pick a name!  
Zim reached reluctantly into the hat and pulled out a name. Dib leaned over to see what name he'd  
drawn, but Zim pushed him away. Dib drew the next name, then Gaz, then GIR, then IR, and finally  
Jas.  
Ooh! Suspense! Jas likey suspense! Bleh, this sucked, I know it did. The next chapter will be more hyper  
and fun, OK? =) 


	2. The Shopping Begins!

Konnichiwa, FF.net! How are you all today? *silence* OK... Well, read on!  
Oh yeah... IR is my SIR robot. He loves anime and is (usually) sane.  
Zim, wearing his old man disguise and dragging GIR (in his puppy costume) behind him, he looked around  
Polaris Fashion Place (a mall in Ohio).  
Zim: Hot Topic, Hot Topic, Hot Topic... aha! What the...? Jas shops HERE?!   
(A/N: For those of you who've never been to Hot Topic, it's like... um... uh... check out hottopic.com.=)  
Zim and GIR looked around at the various band t-shirts.   
Zim: 'Incubus'? 'Green Day'?   
GIR: Look, master! It's you!  
Zim: What?  
Zim looked over at the t-shirts GIR was pointing at. One had a picture of a familiar-looking guy holding  
two knives and Egyptian hieroglyphics, another had the word 'Staind' on it, and the third had a picture of  
Zim and GIR in the voot cruiser. He stared, open-mouthed, at the t-shirt.  
GIR: *reading the shirt* Doom doom doom doom doom doom!  
Zim: Aghhh! What is this?! T-shirts of me? The Dib-worm must have finally found those pictures he took  
and mailed them to Mysterious Msyteries! *remembers who the guy on the first t-shirt is* Hey, isn't that  
the guy from Jas's favorite comic book? I think she said Dib likes it too... I'll buy it!  
GIR: Yay! Can we go get cupcakes now?  
Zim: Well... OK.  
So Zim and GIR paid for the Nny shirt and headed for the bakery-place-thing.  
Meanwhile...  
Gaz entered the video game shop.  
Gaz: Gimme the newest GS2 game you got.  
The counter-slave grabbed a box off the shelf.  
Counter-Slave: Merry Christmas. Now fork over the 30 bucks.  
Gaz: Whatever. *shoves money in his face*  
Meanwhile Again...  
Dib looked through the graphic novel section of Virgin Megastore.  
Dib: Hm... Hey IR, do you think Jas would like this Sailor Moon book?  
IR: No, Jas doesn't like Sailor Moon. I think she likes Card Captor Sakura.  
Dib: Okay then, how about Issue 1 and Issue 2?  
IR: No, she has those.  
Dib: That's all they have... hmmm, how about this? "JtHM: Director's Cut"?  
IR: Oooh, she likes that comic book!  
Dib: So do I.  
IR: I know what to get GIR... cupcakes!  
Dib: Good idea!  
Dib and IR pay for Jas's present and head for the bakery.  
Meanwhile Yet Again...  
Jas skipped happily though Wal-Mart.   
Jas: Ohhhhhh, Jingle bells, martians smell, Zim will rule us all- ooh! IR would like that!  
There was a big stuffed Ryo-Ohki doll (from Tenchi Muyo, ya know?) in the middle of an anime display. Jas  
grabbed it and headed for the checkout.  
  
Well, what did you think? The 3rd chapter, if I can finish it, will be out on Christmas, hopefully. =)  
Merry Halloween with shamrocks on top, everyone! 


	3. The End (Finally!)

Oh great, once again I've failed to finish writing a fic on time. Sorry, everyone, I was donating my time  
at my favorite radio station, answering the phones and collecting money to help kids' charities. I was  
there all day Christmas Day. After that, my little brother had surgery in his mouth. Sorry, it's just been   
a really busy week for me! =)  
  
CRASH! Jas sat up and looked at the clock.  
Jas: What was that noise? It's 3 AM...   
Still tired, she half-tripped down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened...  
The Christmas tree was lying on the ground. Candy canes and ornaments littered the floor. Some were  
smashed. A guilty-looking GIR stood nearby. Jas sighed.  
Jas: GIR, what are you doing here?  
GIR: I wanted my present now, so I came here, then I got hungry, so I ate the turkey-  
Jas: You ate the turkey?!  
GIR: Yeah, it was yummmmmmy! But then I came in this room and the tree was all pretty, so I reached  
up to grab a candy cane. Then it went CRASH and you came down here and said, "GIR, wh-"  
Jas: Yes, GIR, I know what I said. No turkey, no tree, no nothing... so now what are we gonna do? Hm...  
I know, we can go work at CD101, answering the phones and getting free t-shirts!  
GIR: Yaaaay! Wait... what's CD101?  
Jas: That's the radio station I listen to. They play that song you really like, the one about peaches, you  
know, by the Presidents of the United States of America?  
(A/N: If you'd like more info on the radio station I'm talking about, you can listen to it live online at  
cd101.com.)  
GIR: Peaches!   
Jas: It goes like this: "Millions of peaches, peaches for me, millions of peaches, peaches for free!"  
GIR: Oh yeah!  
Jas: But first, I'm going to go sleep some more.   
GIR: Okay!  
So Jas and GIR went back to sleep. Yes, I know, the Christmas tree is still lying sideways on the floor,  
but, oh well. Jas woke up again at 10. GIR was still asleep, so she decided to let him sleep 'til she'd called  
Zim and the rest. (A/N: I'm skipping the boring phone parts.)  
Later...  
Dib rang the doorbell, looking through the little window by the door. Gaz stood next to him, holding the two  
packages. Jas opened the door, looking furious. The radio was blaring in the backround.  
Jas: There is NO WAY "Save Me" got more requests than Coldplay!!  
Dib: OK... Merry Christmas to you too...  
Jas: Oh, sorry, Dib! Oh, Green Day! I love this song! *rushes over to the radio and turns up the volume*  
Gaz: Whatever. Excuse me, I need to sit down to beat this game. *turns on GameSlave and heads for the couch*  
Dib: Hey! What happened to the Christmas tree?  
Jas: GIR knocked it down. *sighs* He ate the turkey, too. I figured that after we open the presents, we could  
go work at CD101.  
Dib: CD101?  
Jas: The radio station.  
Dib: Oh.  
Jas: All we gotta do is wait for-  
Ding-dong!  
Jas: -Zim! Perfect timing! *opens door* Hiiii! Wait- Blink 182!! Woohoo!  
Zim: Blink 182?  
Jas: Oh, sorry, it's a band. Come in! Merry Christmas!  
Zim: I have no reason to celebrate this pathetic Earth holiday. I've come to pick up GIR.  
Jas: No you haven't, you're here and we're gonna open presents- American Hi Fi!  
Dib: Will you stop doing that?!  
Jas: But it's "Flavor of the Weak!"   
Zim: GIR! Come on! We're leaving!  
GIR: Aw, but master, I wanted to go to CD101!  
Zim: CD101?  
Jas: Radio station.  
Zim: Ah. No, GIR, you can open your present, but then we leave!  
GIR: But master, I wanna hear the peaches song!  
Zim: Oh, fine!  
Jas: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open the presents!  
Everyone opened their presents. Occasionally Jas called out band and song names, annoying the crap  
out of Zim, who finally pulled the plug on the radio. This made Jas sad. Then she remembered that she  
had another radio. She turned it on and resumed annoying Zim and Dib.  
GIR: I'm hungry!  
Jas: Well, someone ate the turkey- oh, I like this song!  
IR: We could get Chinese food!  
Jas: You're a genius, IR!  
So they ate Chinese food and helped answer the phone at the Andyman-a-thon. They raised $58,304   
(that was the real amout of money raised) for kid's charities and got spiffy t-shirts too! GIR even got  
to hear the song he liked- Jas donated $15 so he could hear it.  
Whatever holiday you may have celebrated, I hope you had a great one. I wish you all a happy new year!  
-Jas  
P.S.- Boring disclaimer time: I don't own anything Invader Zim (besides my t-shirt and lanyard). It all  
belongs to the great Jhonen Vasquez. 


End file.
